Crossing Time
by Doug2
Summary: While chasing a demon Prue finds herself back in the days of the Wild West. Please review.


GOLD DUST PRUE

DISCLAIMER As usual, none of these characters are mine. This

story is written for the enjoyment of the Internet reader. Print

it out if you like, but please don't reproduce it or post it

on your site without notifying me first.

The Charmed Ones were going their separate ways. The last battle with

the Triad had been way too much when they had sent two head hunting under demons after the Charmed Ones at the same time. The battle had been long and hard and Leo had been seriously injured. Prue, Piper and Phoebe just lost something in their will to keep on fighting those magical adversaries.

The result?

Phoebe was on a bus to San Jose, Piper and Leo had taken a plane to New

York City and Prue was in her jeep heading up into the mountains. And

none of them had any regrets.

"Only a another couple of miles to go," sighed Prue as she bumped along

the gravel road leading into the old ghost town of Bodie. The warm sun fell up her face as she glowed appreciating her newfound freedom. Though she missed her beloved Jaguar when she exchange the boardroom for adventures in the great outdoors, a more rugged vehicle was needed like when traveling 8000 feet up into the Sierra Nevada Mountains.

Over the last hill, Prue climbed to the top and saw the town of Bodie, the Wickedest Town in The West. Several blocks of buildings were on a

plateau surrounded by hillsides covered with other old mining and manufacturing buildings. The air was cool and crisp with a slight wind from the west. October in the mountains was colder than the worst winters in balmy old San Francisco, but Prue loved it.

"Perfect, just the setting," thought Prue as she put her jeep in gear

and coasted down the hill. Prue could just see the miners, cowboys

and salons in full swing so many years ago. The frozen ground crunched

under the wheels as she pulled into to the parking lot of the Bodie museum. All the buildings had been weathered dark brown from their age and the ceaseless winds of the mountains.

Inside the old meeting hall Prue checked in with the State Park Rangers. Pushing back her hair Prue introduced herself, "Hi, I'm the photographer from "415" magazine. Is Brad Faraday here? I spoke ..well.. I contacted him by email and he told me that he could show me around today."

"Mr. Faraday is out in field, but should be back in an hour. You can

have a seat and wait for him," replied the blonde haired middle-aged

ranger.

"Thank you," Prue said politely, but she really didn't want to waste an

hour just sitting around. Pulling out her wish list for photos, she

started reviewing her day's itinerary.

"Prue? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Prue heard and looked

into the face of a pretty female park ranger with red hair about thirty years

old.

"Uh, hi! Who..?" asked Prue perplexed.

"Rose Desmond, well Rose Gorman back at John Marshall High School. Oh yea, and I was blonde WAY BACK then," she explained.

"Oh right. Hello Rose," said Prue thinking back to her high school

years. Though she wasn't one of Prue close friends they had been on the school newspaper together and had taken some classes together too. "It's good to see you." Prue took her hand and shaking it warmly. "I'm doing a photo shoot here for "415" magazine. So what's new with you?"

"Well, I'm married to a web designer and we lived in a condo over in

Hawthorne. We been married nine years and have three kids. A boy, 6,

and two daughters, 4 and 3. I work for the state and spend my time

hanging out with all these ghosts," explained Rose very cheerfully.

"Whoa. You have been busy. Three kids! Must be a handful," replied Prue a bit enviously.

"Not too bad. Bill, that's my husband, works at home and watches

then during the day. Hey, how are your sisters and your grandmother?" inquired Rose.

"We lost Grams three years ago. My sisters and I are living in

the house we grew up in right now. You're the one who seems to have moved on since the old Marshall High days. I was doing antique appraisals, but I took up my old love of photography earlier this year. And today I'm doing your place waiting for Mr. Faraday," said Prue patting her camera bag.

"Frank, I'll take Miss Halliwell around. We're old friends and there's no need for her to sit cooling her heels and drinking our coffee here," Rose called to the ranger in the corner.

"Go ahead, Rose. I'll take the college group at eleven," he replied going back to his endless paperwork.

"So I'm free to show you around. Its great to see you Prue!" said Rose hugging her.

"Likewise. I was told you could give me access to the building interiors and second floors. And I need to get some shots looking down from the hills, too." explained Prue.

"No problem. The press is always welcomed. Some of the buildings are unsafe even for us locals," she said as they headed down the old wooden steps. A cold blast of wind hit Prue in the face.

"Awfully raw up here!" said Prue tighten up her long coat and scarf.

"Some people compared Bodie to hell, but that's not really accurate. More like hell frozen over! It was first settled in the 1850's and had a gold rush that lasted for over twenty years. Bodie was full of some of the worst cutthroats and bad men California ever saw. For almost forty years, the state of California has run the town and left the buildings the way they found them. The buildings have been stabilized, but nothing has been restored. What you see is how it was left when it was abandoned for good during the 1940's. There's not other "ghost town" like it in the West. Prue, welcome to Bodie!" said Rose as the stood in the middle of the street looking down it.

Prue picked up her camera and took several pictures down the street. As she put it down she saw someone run out of saloon and into alley. Prue looked startled. Another person ran by her dressed in old western garb, looked directly at her and then faded into the daylight.

Shaking her head, Prue thought, "This can't be happening. Being a witch has its drawbacks." She was seeing ghosts and restless spirits wandering through the streets of Bodie.

"Are you OK?" asked Rose looking funny at her friend.

"Fine, I'm fine. Any tales about this town being haunted?" asked Prue still shaking the cobwebs from his head.

"Ghosts? We've never seen any, but there are plenty of legends. Now with all the brutal murders that occurred in Bodie, I wouldn't doubt

there are some disembodied spirits still hanging around here. So where do you want to start?" asked Rose sounding more chipper.

"How about that saloon over there," said Prue pointing to the one where she saw the ghost come out. Inside there was an old bar filled with old empty bottles, several chairs and tables, some set for poker, and an old piano. The mid-morning light threw a dull yellowish glow over the room shining through the dirty plate glass window. The wind still howled through the cracks in the walls.

"Perfect," said an excited Prue as she reached in her bag and pulled out a bright white ten-gallon hat and hung it on the back of one of the chairs. She took several pictures, brushed off the hat, placed it on the bar and took several more pictures.

"Interesting. So what's with the hat?" asked Rose furling up her brow.

"Just a little artistic touch. Something to set the pictures in our

article apart. And to give a little contrast to the town's sordid past. Maybe bit of both. Move over by window and I'll get a shot of you," requested Prue motioning to the window seat.

"OK," she said quietly reluctantly moving over to the seat. "So how are your sisters doing? Must be hard without your grandmother."

"We're managing. Piper's running a club and engaged to a real nice, um handyman. Phoebe is going to college, but I think she still need to find herself. And we're taking some time off from each other. Smile."

"What do you mean, Prue? Haven't been getting along?" asked Rose trying to smile and ask a serious question.

"The problem is we're closer than ever, but after some rough times

we just needed a break," said Prue snapping away. The thing Prue couldn't say was that since the night Phoebe returned the Charmed Ones had never had a complete break. One of them may get away, but they never completely closed down the magic shop. After their last rough fight each of the sisters thought they could use some time alone. "Pheebs is touring some haunted houses with a group of her fellow students and Piper is off in New York with her fiancé. And I'm enjoying my complete freedom at the moment, too." As you would expect Prue relaxes by going to work.

Swinging around to pick up some of the bright sunshine on the old furniture, Prue focused her camera on an old table. Suddenly two eyes looked directly at her through the viewfinder and sneered. Prue jumped back and gasped.

"Prue, what was that?" asked Rose. "You should see yourself. You were never this jumpy in high school."

Prue thought a moment, "It was nothing," she said trying to convince

herself. Going back to her camera she found that the ghost had left. Next Prue and Rose visited a general store, a boardinghouse, the jail, the church and a couple of private homes. In each building she took at least one pose of the white cowboy hat. After four hours of creaking floorboards, old furniture and the deserted remains of forgotten lives, they took a break at the Old Dubliner Saloon.

Pulling out her water bottle, Prue commented, "Oh, that's good. I'd like to run around the town and get some exteriors and then visit the old mill on the hill."

"Fine with me, but we better hurry. Weather changes fast up here in the mountains. You may like some snow in your photos, but I don't know how you'd like driving back to San Francisco in it," said Rose looking after her old friend.

"No problem. I'm only going as far a Yosemite. My boss wants a story

on this whole region. Sightseeing in the Sierras so to speak. And I get

a paid vacation, too. Not bad," said Prue smiling. Actually she had to talk her boss into giving her this assignment so she could get out of the city. When Prue really wanted something, she went after it.

"Look, I have to check in at the office. Wander around the town for an hour and then meet me at the museum. We can head up the hill to the mill. That area can be treacherous and you need someone to let you in. And you have to watch out for the old mine shafts up there," warned Rose as she headed back to the museum.

"Sounds cozy. See you in an hour. Thanks Rose," said Prue. Prue

pulled out her outdoor camera and wandered down the main street

shooting a building here, a balcony there and anything else that took

her fancy. The wind had died down, but the sun was getting lower in the sky and the details in the buildings. Prue shivered a bit in the fading light. Walking by on alley a noise caught her ear and she turned around.

"Another ghost?" she thought.

"Arghh, Stop it," cried a definitely human voice who was in pain.

Running toward the sound Prue saw one of the male park rangers being beaten by a man in a cowboy outfit. He swung his club again and the ranger stopped moving. Prue made the club fly way and sent the ghost or demon or something flying backwards into the side of the building. The evil thing turned and snarled at Prue showing a less than human face. While Prue checked on the ranger who had succumbed to his injuries the thing got up, ran down the alley and turned the corner.

"Get back here you whatever you are," cried out Prue as she realized it was no ghost. Turning the corner Prue ran through what felt like cobwebs draping all over her. She was disorientated for just a moment and then looked up having lost the thing or demon. Running back to the ranger, Prue was amazed that he had disappeared. Listening, she realized that the background noise that earlier only consisted of the wind now seemed much louder. The street was full of people all wearing western outfits.

"No, this can't be," thought Prue. As a student of history she very quickly discovered that she had followed the demon back to when Bodie was quite occupied, at least a hundred years ago. And her portal or doorway had completely disappeared. She had to find that demon again.

As Prue walked along the wooden boardwalk in a daze she did not know which way to turn. The townsfolk were staring at her as much as she was staring at them. Suddenly she felt a tug on her handbag. Turning around she saw the same demon trying to steal her bag.

"Let go, you don't want to fool with me!" she warned him. The demon looked very human even though he had a hexagon tattoo on his wrist and he was missing two fingers on his left hand. Prue flicked her hand and sent him flying backward causing Prue to fly in the opposite direction. Landing on the boardwalk, Prue hit her head on the wall behind her with enough force to knock herself unconscious.

Prue tossed and turned during a disturbing dream when a strong evil smell entered her nose and she started to cough and choke. Her coughing increased until she was fully awake.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed. Somebody had applied ammonia under her nose. Gagging a bit Prue's eyes first watered and then she saw a young woman about her age leaning over her.

"Josiah, she is waking up," the woman called through a doorway covered by a blanket. "Do you feel well?" she asked Prue.

Prue coughed again, "What was that?" she asked shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"Spirits of ammonia. Do you feel better?" she asked again as a middle-aged man with gray hair in a shopkeeper's outfit looked through the doorway.

"Fine, I guess. My head is throbbing, but I'll be fine. How did I

get here?" asked Prue. Prue was in the storeroom of some general store.

"A man tired to rob you in front of our store. You hit your head and went to sleep. Josiah carried you in. I'm Maggie Wilson. You hit your head very hard. I am glad you're feeling better," Maggie said smiling.

She had a pleasant manner that quickly put Prue at ease.

"I'm ..a.. Prue, Prudence Halliwell. Um. Do you have my bag?" she asked looking around her bed.

"Certainly. And is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Halliwell," Maggie

replied.

Prue rummaged around her bag at took some Advil straight. "That should do it. I'm still kind of lost. I know this question may sound a little peculiar, but could you tell me the date and year?" asked Prue looking very unsure.

"Certainly, Miss Halliwell. June 4th 1881," said Maggie. It was an odd question, thought Maggie, but she had had quite a fall.

"Great! Well, I must get going and thank you...ow," said Prue as she got dizzy while she tried to stand up. "That doesn't seem like a good idea. You don't mind if I lie here a while?" Prue immediately laid back down as the world spun around her.

"Josiah, is that all right with you?" Maggie asked the owner.

"Only for a while. You stay with her, Maggie," he said as he looked

one more time and went back to his business.

"So Miss Halliwell, is there someone I can contact for you?" asked

Maggie. "You seem a bit confused."

"Prue, please call me Prue. And believe when I say that I don't know

a soul in town," said Prue rubbing her head again. "Except for you kind people."

"And you may call me Maggie. When did you arrive in Bodie? The stagecoach came and went a fortnight ago," said Maggie.

"Oh, I caught a ride in. There was a merchant coming into to town and he brought me in his wagon," said Prue struggling for an explanation.

Concentrating was still hard with her throbbing head and she still needed to find that demon.

"You are very brave to accept a ride from a stranger. And these bags are all you brought?" pointing to Prue's two bags. "No trunks or carpet bags?"

"That's it," said Prue. She had been wearing a peasant skirt and white frilly top which sort of fit it, but none of her other clothes she packed would fit in around 1881. Certainly not the pants outfit or the sexy short dress would fit in. She needed some help and she needed it quickly.

"You speech is very strange. Josiah will not let you stay her over night. Can I find you a hotel room?" asked Maggie trying to be helpful.

"I'm afraid I am without any money either. I don't really know where to turn," said Prue looking waif-like.

"That is strange. You seem like a nice lady. Would you be like

to stay tonight with me? I trust you feel well enough in the morning to move on," said Maggie. Maggie was always kind to the less fortunate and Bodie was full of those who were on bad times.

"I hope so. If it wouldn't mean too much of an imposition, would it?" asked Prue very hopefully.

"I would love to have your company. There are very few unmarried respectable women in Bodie. I have a room at the Mrs. Drakes' Boarding House for Women," replied Maggie.

After Prue felt better Maggie and Prue headed for the boarding house. Prue pulled her camera page and purse over her shoulder and walked down the wooden sidewalk. Very conscious of her appearance, everyone who passed her either stared or tried not to look at the strange woman with the long dark hair and long dark coat. For Prue, the effect of being there was almost intoxicating. After pouring over collections of old photos from this era at Buckland's the difference was incredible. The people in those pictures always looked so stiff and stern, sitting or standing so rigid. Old cameras took so long to take the picture that the subject had to sit still for so long. Now Prue was seeing these people in full color. And they were moving, walking, talking and reacting to this person from the twenty-first century. The one thing that Prue noticed most was how expressive their eyes were. You can't tell anything about their eyes from the old black and white daguerreotype. And of course she also noticed the sounds and smell of the era. There was no constant background hum that you hear of traffic and construction in downtown San Francisco, just the sounds of the horses, the wooden sidewalks and the voices of the people. People were actually talking to other people as they walked the streets of the Bodie/ This was not a common sight in 2000. The smells were different too. Not the tar and exhaust smell of the city, but of horse manure and human sweat. When she passed the saloons and general stores the food and drink aromas were carried out into the streets and filled the air.

Several minutes later they reached Mrs. Drakes' Boarding House. This building didn't exist Bodie in 2000. In fact the town was several times bigger than what Prue had toured earlier in the day.

Maggie said little until they got to the two-story whitewashed boarding house. It had a long porch in front, but little evidence that women occupied the house. Inside there was a nice small parlor and a large dining room.

"Let me speak to Mrs. Drake. Mrs. Drake! It's Maggie Wilson," she called into the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss Maggie. What can I do for you?" asked a middle-aged woman with white hair coming from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Mrs. Drake. My cousin, Prue Halliwell is in town and has no other lodging. May she stay with me in my room for a little while?" asked Maggie sweetly.

Mrs. Drake changed her helpful demeanor quickly. "If she's sharing your room that doesn't include dinner. That would be fifty cents a day. Otherwise you are free to stay. Maggie is a good broader, but I do not want any disturbances!" she warned looking sternly at Prue.

"Thank you, Mrs. Drake. You won't even know I'm here," said Prue looking a bit waif-like again.

"You are very kind. Thank you, Mrs. Drake," said Maggie as they headed up to her room.

"She's a good woman, but very hard when it comes to her business. I've been here four years," said Maggie. "Life is hard for respectable women here in Bodie. She provide a good respectable place for us to stay."

Prue put down her bags on the double bed. The rest of the room consisted of two chairs, a bureau, a trunk and table with bowl and pitcher. Maggie had added few personal touches such as a sampler and a print of a horse and sled literally dashing through the snow. "Your room is very nice. I hope we will not be too crowded."

"A bit snug I think, but I will enjoy the company, Prue. Place your bags in the corner. You may hang your coat on the hook behind the door," said Maggie. "Tomorrow, I can get you something to eat at the store. Josiah will not mind. He is a good man and a kind employer."

Prue took off her coat, hung it up and sat down on one of the hard straight back chairs. AT least she had a place to spend the night, she thought. "So how long have you worked at the store?"

"Only during the summer. I am the schoolteacher for this side of town," said Rose.

"I thought you seemed very educated for this day and age," said Prue

impressed by her hostess.

"What a strange thing to say. Your speech is not like those I remember from back east. And that skirt is beautiful. What sort of material is that?" she asked fingering it.

The synthetic fiber was nothing like the cottons and calicos that the western women were used to. "Um, something from overseas I think. It was a present so I'm not too sure. That frock you have on is very becoming," retorted Prue quickly.

"This gown is only for working in the store. I have nicer things in my trunk for church and special times," she said.

"I hate to impose on your kindnesses, but could I borrow something to wear? You see this is the only thing I have that is even remotely appropriate. And if I'm staying for a few days, I will need something else," said Prue indicating her lack of luggage.

Maggie reached into her trunk and pulled out the first garment. "This might be appropriate. I wear this frock when I am teaching, Prue." It was a green dress with ivory buttons and lace trimmings.

"That's lovely," said Prue.

Though they were the same height, Maggie was more typical of the nineteen-century women and was not nearly as slim as Prue.

"It's very old, Prue. I have repaired it many times," said Maggie.

"Oh, it's perfect," said Prue as she slipped off her skirt and blouse.

"Excuse the observation, but have you no other undergarments, Prue?" she said a little embarrassed. This woman is indeed strange, thought Maggie.

"Oops. Things are a little different back east now," said Prue laughing a little self-consciously herself.

"Let me loan you at least a camisole and petticoat. The nights up here are very cold even in June," said Maggie turning a bit red.

Prue put on the undergarments and the dress and Maggie helped Prue put up her hair off her neck.

Admiring herself in the mirror, Prue exclaimed, "You're amazing Maggie. I look like I fit in."

"And what is it you mean, Prue? 'Not fitting in' as you put it," asked Maggie looking very determined for an answer. She had to know more about this Prue Halliwell.

"All right. My other outfit is a little light for the weather, I mean," Prue tried to explain smiling a bit silly.

"I hope you don't mind me making another observation, Prue," said Maggie.

"No, please do," said Prue a little nervously backing into the corner.

"It's just that you don't "fit in." Your clothes, your language, your manner. If I am giving you shelter, I think I should know a little more about you, Prue Halliwell," said Maggie again looking determined to get an answer.

"Maggie, I wish I could tell you. It's really safer if you don't know. I have to find that man that attacked me before I can go home. And that's all I can really say. You just have to trust me, Maggie as a friend. I do find a lot that I like in you. But for now, please, please

just trust me. I mean you and your town no harm," said Prue pleading with her newfound friend.

"Umm. Very well for now. But you speak about us so strangely," said Maggie. And you look at us so strangely, too, thought Maggie.

"I'm just new at these small Western towns," replied Prue quickly.

"We're one of the biggest towns in the state. You are a strange one, Prue Halliwell." A bell could be heard from coming downstairs. "That would be the dinner bell. Maybe there will be some bread not eaten. I will see what I can do. Breakfast will not be until morning."

"Thanks," said Prue. "You're a dear."

And Maggie went downstairs to dinner while Prue contemplated her next move.

Bright and early the next morning Prue and Maggie walked into Milton's General Store.

"Good morning, Maggie," said Mr. Milton. "Who is your charming friend?"

"Josiah, you met Miss Halliwell yesterday. We both assisted her. I provided lodging and a change in clothes too," said Maggie looking very pleased with herself.

"She has been very kind. I need to find the man who attacked me yesterday. Do you know who he was? He had red hair, three fingers on

one hand and a tattoo of a hexagon on his wrist," asked Prue pointing to her wrist.

"Can't say that I do. There is so much crime in this town. He will be hard to find. The Lord was on your side, Miss. I can make inquiries for you," he said smiling.

"May Prue have some breakfast?" asked Maggie. "If you don't mind, Josiah. Prue has no real assets at the moment."

"Please. My Misses is quite generous," said Josiah Milton.

"Thank you, Mr. Milton. I'm sure that it's fine," said Prue. And it was the best day-old leftovers she had ever had.

Later that morning at the sheriff's office Prue inquired about her attacker.

"Mam, 'cept for the fingers, he could be any of 2000 miners

or cowhands here in Bodie. I ain't seen no poster with that

description either. 'Sider yourself lucky, Mam. A fine missy

like you best be off the streets by sundown. Law don't exist

af'ta then. But I'sa ask 'round fer ya, Missy." explained the

sheriff.

"Thank you sheriff." responded Prue politely.

"T'waht he do t'ya?" the sheriff asked scratching the back of his neck.

Prue thought for a moment. "He hurt someone I knew."

"Lookeee, Missy. I don't want ennie mar mor-ders 'round

these parts. Ifa I catch ya, we hangs ya jes lak a man, Missy,"

said the sheriff

"Believe me, murder is the last thing on my mind. And thank you again. Good day," said Prue

The sheriff stood there rubbing his chin wondering what this fine looking lady with revenge on her mind really wanted.

Prue wandered through half the town checking out every saloon,

hotel, boarding house and church. No one had heard of the strange cowboy or no one wanted to say. Very discouraged Prue dragged herself back to Mrs. Drake's Boarding House by sundown.

"Prue, I was very worried about you. A woman should not be alone in the streets even during the day. I should really have accompanied you. Did you find the man you were looking for?" asked Maggie who began to accept her roommate as a friend.

"Not a clue. No one knew a thing. I might have to try the less respectable places tomorrow. And look through the mines and mills," sighed Prue. Bodie seemed much bigger than when she first drove into the valley yesterday.

"That will not help your reputation, Prue," said Maggie blushing a bit.

A very daring young woman thought Maggie.

"Maggie, I don't plan on staying here. I have a job to do and I must complete it," said Prue looking straight into Maggie's eyes.

"I envy your determination. But why must you find this one unscrupulous man?" remarked Maggie looking puzzled.

"Look Maggie, I can take care of myself, as long as I'm not too surprised. If you'll excuse me, I'm beat and I'm going to turn in," said a very tired Prue.

"Someone beat you and you're going to turn into what?" asked Maggie very confused.

"Excuse me, I am going to go to sleep. Good night, Maggie" said Prue sighing. There was still a great deal of difference between these two women.

"Sweet dreams, Prue," said Maggie still worried about her charge.

In the morning Prue did try out the places of business, the mines and mills and the houses of less than good rebut. Despite the different in

centuries and background, Prue could talk with and be liked by most everyone. Most people gave her warnings about the places she was visiting and had no help on the unknown demon. Frustrated to no end

and without a legitimate way back to her time, she had to think of something else.

"The spirit stone! That's what need. But where do I get one here? That's Phoebe's specialty," thought Prue. To help her search and jog

her mind she picked up her purse and dumped everything onto the bed. Clothes, cameras, money and credit cards, make-up and film, calculator and cell phone. None of the things would be found in 1861. "Damn that demon. You try to help someone and you end up trapped yourself. Damn all that it takes to be a witch. Think, think, think!" Prue put her head down that was now pounding on the bed.

Then she looked up and saw her cell phone. Fingering it for a moment she opened it up. Silence. "All I need is dial tone," thought Prue. "But what if?" A crazy idea came into mind.

Prue gathered up all the old partially used candles she could find and drew a pentagram on the floor. Setting the candles around, lighting them and placing the phone in the middle of the pentagram she started to chant.

"Minutes, hours, days and years,

Bring the power of electric ears,

Time and space no longer exist,

Speak to one through the magical mist,

From this time to the one I left,

Make me no longer deaf."

Over and over she chanted ten, eleven, twelve times, but nothing happened. Then the phone began rock and glow. Buzz went the dial tone. Prue picked it up like she was cradling a baby. Finally she might have a connection to her own world and time.

"Here goes nothing!" she prayed to herself. Dialing Phoebe's cell phone number she hoped for the best. The sound of the ringing tone was a great encouragement for her with her current technology deprived lifestyle.

It continued to ring. Click.

"Phoebe Halliwell, student extraordinary," said a familiar voice in a very lively mood.

"Pheebs it's me. I don't know how long I have. How do I prepare a spirit rock?" asked Prue breathlessly.

"What do you need one for? I thought we had a moratorium on witchy thing. Are there warlocks bothering you in Yosemite? I'd just die to be there! This tour was a mistake. All hoaxes, every last ghost," sighed Pheebs. "So what's up with you, big sister?"

"I didn't make it to Yosemite. You see, I did find some kind of nasty demon in Bodie, followed him and ended up in 1881," said Prue quickly.

"When? Come on Prue. You're joking! And you're calling from a payphone from 1881? Right. Bell didn't even invent the phone yet," guessed Phoebe though it had actually been invented in 1876.

"A little witchcraft helps me. Please hurry," said Prue anxiously.

"Oh my God. Prue you need the purest quartz and some herbs that I doubt are available where you are. Exactly when and where are you?" said Pheebs getting out a pad.

"I'm staying at the Mrs. Drake's Boarding House and the date is the sixth of June, 1881," said Prue who then described the demon to Phoebe.

"Doesn't ring a bell. I'll look him up and you call back tomorrow," said Phoebe.

"I don't know if it my end run around AT&T will work again, Pheebs. I'll just deal with him myself," said Prue dissatisfied with the results of her call.

"And how will you get back to 2000? I don't know about that, big sister. You're having your own personal witchy trial by fire. Don't get burned," said Pheebs in a very worried tone.

"I'll be careful, Phoebe. Maggie!" said Prue looking at the shocked women in the doorway.

"Prue what is it..Prue..Prue?" stammered the Bodie schoolteacher. witnessing what looked like some kind of weird religious rite.

Prue turned back to her phone and called out, "Phoebe!" as the line went dead. She had lost her concentration and her link with her world.

Prue was on the verge of panic.

"I cannot believe my eyes! What sort of religious ceremony is this, Prue Halliwell? I demand an explanation since I am responsible for you, Prudence!" said Maggie tapping her foot.

Prudence. Grams was the only one who regularly called her that. "Well, its not easy to explain!" stammered Prue.

"Please start your explanation with that thing!" said Maggie pointing at Prue's cell phone.

"This is a telephone. And I was speaking to my sister. Oh what the hell. Maggie gasped! Maggie, I am a witch chasing a demon that attacked someone many years in the future. That is why I am so out of place here and why I am talking to no one into this device," explain Prue. She felt that a great load had been taken off her shoulders.

"Madness this is madness! Out of my sight, you person with a defied brain," said Maggie pointing to the door. Maggie felt that her trust had been severely broken.

"Look, Maggie. You are educated. I could tell that from the start. Think about the progress that must come in the future. Your society has the telegraph that sends messages long distances over wires. Then why not human voices over the wires and then progress to wireless communication. That's all this is. It's not magic," explained Prue

trying to sound confident.

"Lies, all lies," she said covering her ears.

"You are going to hear this! My sisters and I are good witches that

battle evil things that you can't even contemplate. Watch this," said

Prue as she waved her hand moving a chair toward Maggie. "I have the power to move things with my mind. What I have to do is find that thing that attacked me, stop it from killing others and then figure out to get back to where I belong, back to those I love," said Prue defiantly.

She couldn't loose her only connection she had made in 1881 Bodie.

"And that would be..." said Maggie tapping her foot.

Prue hesitated and then replied, "From a time long before you. Over a

hundred years. Coming here was an accident. I was pursuing this demon as we call him that takes on human form and he escaped into my own past. And who knows what designs he has on the town of Bodie."

"So from where you're from, I'm long DEAD?" asked Maggie now sitting in the chair that Prue had sent her.

Prue just nodded.

"No this can't be. Witches are only part of superstition and weak minds. I cannot accept it even with my own eyes. These things just do not exist. They can't exist," she said shaking her head. Maggie thought of herself as a modern woman who believed that science and technology would solve all their problems.

"Believe me they do. My sisters and I felt the same way when we learned about it ourselves. But we had to accept it and deal with it or else we might not survive. Let me show you something else that is less than magical." Prue pulled out her camera and put in a CD. "My real professions is a photographer and I can show you some pictures of my sisters and me."

"This is a camera? Mr. Jackson, the photographer uses something the size of a breadbox mounted on a tripod. And this is so petite," she said holding it. "And no wood in it at all." Maggie stared at the strange object as Prue turned it on.

"They have cameras even smaller than this. Now this is a picture of Piper, my sister, and her fiancé Leo," explained Prue showing her some snap shots taken the previous month.

"And with color? She seems to wear the same type of clothes as you did. The picture is so bright and tiny. So unusual," said Rose breathing hard at the sight.

"We can make it larger and print it on paper. Now that is Phoebe my other sister. She is in front of our house talking to a neighbor. And that's Piper next to her in that picture. Oh, there's our cat and then that's both of them in the living room and.."

"Enough please. Whatever happens I should not know what is to be. I believe you, Prue Halliwell. Your presence here is strange and your tale is even stranger, but what can I do to move you on? You mustn't stay here since it is not your place," said Maggie accepting her strange friend.

"Right. I best find this demon, but he could be anyone now. Tomorrow I will have to try and something new," said Prue putting her camera away.

Bright and early Prue started in the back of the general store away from Josiah Milton. Maggie stood guard for her.

"If this spell works, I should be able to see through his human disguise and then vanquish..um.. Deal with him and find a way home," said Prue putting the final touches on her spell.

"Here we go:

Optical illusion dissolves away,

Reveal to me this very day,

The faces of evil around me now,

Be shown to me and endow,

This Halliwell to find and end,

The reign of this evil fiend."

Prue repeated it several times in the flame of a blue candle. Maggie stood there mesmerized at this display of real magic. Finally Prue hummed several moments with her eyes closed and then sighed.

"Is it now done?" asked Maggie amazed.

"Let's hope so. Magic does not always work the first time," said Prue. "Control is often the problem. What you mean to do isn't always what you get."

Prue left the back room and cautiously walked the streets. Everything appeared to be normal with the same good people of Bodie walking passed her. One woman passed Prue, nodded and then turned around revealing a blue crested demonic face, but she had no recognition what Prue saw. Prue quietly followed her until a man with a demonic face and horns passed her the other direction. Prue stopped a moment and looked across the street. Two more demon-like creatures were walking together down the wooden sidewalk.

Prue turned and ran back into the store breathing heavily.

"Did you see him?" Maggie asked concerned. She had never seen Prue so frightened.

"I seemed to see evil all around here. Either practically everyone is a demon or my spell did not work the way I intended. I can't walk the streets in this condition. Excuse me, Maggie," said Prue who was quite shaken with the experience. What might be a power that would have helped the Charmed Ones find their adversaries would possibly drive Prue mad. In some cases ignorance of human nature around them was not a bad thing.

Later that day after checking with the newspaper office and finding no record of this demonic thing, Prue and Maggie walked up the stairs and through front door of Mrs. Drake's Boarding House.

"Howdy, stranger," chirped in a familiar voice coming up behind Prue.

Prue looked up and saw the fact of her sister Piper cocking one knowing eye at her. Behind her stood Phoebe grinning like only Pheebs can when she is this excited.

"Piper? Phoebe? How, where?" said Prue happier than she had been in days. "Oh my God!" she screamed hugging them very hard. "It is so good to see you!"

"I see we got here in time so to speak," quipped Piper.

"Your little trick in contacting us told us everything we need to know," said Phoebe. "So we rushed to your side."

"Including cutting our little "Time out" trips short, too. You never

saw Leo do a faster orb before," said Piper.

"What in the world?" exclaimed Mrs. Drake. "Oh good. You found your sister. Maggie all your "cousins" are here now," she said not really believing Maggie.

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Drake," said Maggie.

"And they paid up a week in advance! You may join us for dinner, Prudence. Ladies," she said leaving.

"Ah, how did you?" asked Prue stuttering wondering about their bankroll.

Piper smiled a moment, "With money Phoebe made with her own two little hands."

"It was easier since we knew what..uh, town we were coming, too." said Pheebs. Pheebs did feel guilty, but didn't want to be caught there.

"And you did this with magic?" asked Maggie.

"Prue, family secrets? What have you been doing?" asked Piper. "I'm sorry about our little reunion here, but I'm Piper and this is Phoebe."

"And I am Maggie Wilson. I recognize you from your photographs. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Maggie. She felt a little threatened now being surrounded by witches.

Pheebs looking perplexed. "What have you been doing? I don't think your following the rules. We're supposed to be here in cognito."

"I had to make some allowances. And how did you get here. Do we have a way home?" asked an anxious Prue.

"Just drove up to Bodie and cast a spell. And you'll be happy to know that it's a roundtrip flight!" said Pheebs.

"Great!" said Prue relieved that the worst part of her predicament has been solved. "Come on up to Maggie's room. Let's compare notes," said Prue pointing upstairs.

"Maggie has been very kind to me. She just stumbled onto my little secret when I was talking to you, Pheebs," said Prue feeling much calmer now.

"And those from your era cross through the centuries so easily?" asked Maggie.

"Not really. It just helps if you're a witch," said Phoebe. "Now I did some research and found the demon. The Time Stalker matches your description. He has little power to move in space, but very easily across time. His life force is tied to one place and in this case it seems to be Bodie, California. That's probably why he attacked some here in our time, Prue, and then escaped to here. He could even have moved on from now. Finding him could be a ..." said Phoebe.

"..troublesome?" said Piper smiling showings her eyes.

"Right!" said Prue. "So how do we track him down?"

"We need a map of the town and I made up a kind of calendar to help if he is not in this year," said Pheebs smiling.

"That's why my spell didn't work?" asked Prue probing Pheebs for an answer.

"Judging from your incantation, you probably were witnessing the evil that is in all mortals. And Bodie is full of that with all this gold fever around here," explained Phoebe. She knew from her own experience with botched spells.

"Law and order is hard to find in this part of California," said Maggie

sadly.

"But you see sometimes evil tries and stir up bad things among humans. That could be part of Bodie's problems," said Pheebs thoughtfully.

"And the magic police go after it wherever and whenever they find it. Can we can on with this?" said Piper impatiently.

"I can't agree with you more, Piper!" replied Prue a little irritated herself.

"Hasn't sister dear been enjoying her time alone? Hmm." asked Pheebs in her cute little voice. Though Phoebe loved her sister, she always like kidding her when "Miss Control" was not necessarily in control.

Prue sighed a moment. "My time here with Maggie has been interesting, but I get this fear that we'll never be able to venture far from each other for the rest of our lives."

"Please, this trip is depressing enough!" said Piper rolling her eyes.

Time travel had never been Piper's favorite witchy experience.

"You may be right, Prue," said Phoebe. "That's the curse of our heritage. We'll be ferreting out evil wherever we go. I never thought that far into the future. So much for quiet time away form the old Book of Shadows. Witches all, witches forever!"

"If you want some more 411, Prue. You're also wanted for questioning for the murder of Ranger Faraday back home. Since you disappeared after the ranger was murdered, you were their prime suspect," said Piper. "Another little demonic inconvenience. We're supposedly off in the hills trying to find you," said Piper.

"Your friend Rose was very helpful and very worried about you. I'd hate to see the tabloids if we all three of the Halliwell sisters disappeared in that ghost town," said Piper.

"G-g-ghost town?" asked Maggie now scared of what she's hearing.

"Bodie as a town eventually ceased to exist. It's a place where

people come to see the old west. Once the gold was gone, so was

the town." said Phoebe sounding a little regretful.

"Please tell me know more. I must live my life now and not worry about what will be so far in the future," said Maggie shaking her head.

"That is probably a good attitude, Maggie. Pheebs despite the reunion, how do we find one time jumping demon?" said Prue.

With our old friend the spirit rock and his name. "Chronex!" said Pheebs holding up one finger. She was proud at finding him with so little information.

"Sounds like a cheap watch," chimed in Piper. The whole trip was making Piper on raw nerve and then demon was standing on it.

"Now what's the best way to proceed, witch Phoebe?" asked Prue sitting down.

"Maggie, can you get a map of the town?" asked Phoebe. "We need some kind of reference to make it work."

"There is a map of the town in the store," said Maggie.

"Then tomorrow we head for Milton's General Store," said Prue sounding somewhat relieved.

"I can't wait!" sighed Piper looking up at the ceiling.

The map of Bodie was spread across a table in the back of the store with the four women leaning over it. Phoebe was swinging her precious direction finder over and over the map for several minutes.

"When will this stupid rock tell us something?" asked Piper showing her short fuse.

"What's wrong?" asked Prue concerned about her sister.

"Too much time travel. I LIKE my century. Demons aside I have enough problems back in 2000! And I was supposed to relax on our little "time out" getaway," explained Piper.

"You're from the twenty-first century? Lord o'mercy!" replied Maggie.

"Piper! I guess she gave away our secret. Oh, I have a tug! Oops, another one!" said an excited Phoebe as the rock bounced around the map.

"JACKPOT!" cried Prue smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Donner and Fifth Street," said Pheebs starring at the map.

"That's a rough section, but I'm not surprised he would be drawn there," said Prue. Prue was prepared to walk through hell to get home.

"Let's get going. Um, Maggie, you better stay here. We're use to the dirty work," said Piper. She didn't want another innocent mortal life on their consciouses like with Andy.

"It is best, Maggie. I wouldn't want to see you hurt," Prue said hugging her.

"Good luck. Be well," she said blessing them as the Charmed Ones headed off to another demonic rendezvous.

As the sisters walked down Donner Street, they were tense at there on coming battle. A bell sounded off in the distance. Bong. Bong. Bong.

"Fire bell?" asked Pheebs. "Maybe that's our friend at work!"

"Nope. Someone was killed and they ring the bell during their funeral in remembrance. One ring for each year of his life," explained Prue who had read up on "The Wickedest Town In The West. "Someone was murdered in Bodie at the rate of more than one a week."

"Makes me wish we had Darryl on this one," suggested Piper.

"And how was his "fast draw?" This is not San Francisco, though even it has parts we wouldn't want to wander in. Did you see that cute cowboy that just walked by?" giggled Phoebe staring at a luscious set of buns.

"Focus, Pheebs. Demon, time travel, HOME!" said Piper quietly. Pheebs was there resident expert on witchcraft and she wanted her full attention.

"Here's our corner. Let's start on this side," suggested Pheebs.

In an area of new buildings taken over by rough bars, pawn shops, brothels and other criminal-type organizations these three lovely ladies started to inquire about a man with red hair, three fingers and a strange wrist tattoo. Besides unwanted comments and stares, no one gave any positive information. Everyone didn't know him, were afraid of him or were suspicious of the three strange beautiful intruders.

"That was really fruitful," chimed up Piper as they sat on a bench outside of the Gladiator Saloon.

"They just don't want to open us to us. It's so frustrating!" said Pheebs sitting with her chin on Prue's shoulder.

"Tell me about it. I've been here a lot longer than you guys," said Prue exasperated. She felt that they were so close and still nothing.

"Yea, usually someone would open up to a pretty face back home. That would be your department, Pheebs!" said Piper.

"We'll how about some undercover work here. WHO'S the one with the bartending experience?" asked Phoebe now grinning.

"Whoa! No way! Besides they are probably looking for women with more nighttime qualifications. Nix that idea, Pheebs!" cried Piper obviously

unnerved by the expression.

"Please, quiet. We don't have time for something like that so we stick together!" said Prue defiantly.

"Check," replied Piper.

"Sure," said Pheebs. "Let's cruise the surrounding blocks."

A rumbled old drunk came up to Phoebe. He walked with a slump and had only one dirty tooth in his mouth.

"I know," he cackled "I know the chap."

"Excuse me, can we help you?" asked Phoebe to the thirtieth proposition they had had that day.

"The chap with the double yew hand. I know him," he cackled again.

"Double yew?" asked Piper confused. "What is that?"

He held up his left hand showing only his three middle fingers. "Double yew. I know him. I know him."

Impressed Prue asked, "Did he have strange tattoo or drawing on his skin?"

"Yes, a wagon wheel here," he said indicating his wrist.

"How many spokes on the wheel?" asked Phoebe very intrigued.

"Dang it. Five, no six. Six spokes. I know him. I known him," he chimed in again smiling with that single tooth.

"Hexagon. Sounds positive. And will you help us find the gentleman?"

asked Phoebe.

"I might. I know him. I know him. Foe a double eagle," he said looking greedy.

"A two headed what?" asked Piper not believing her ears.

"Twenty dollars. It's a twenty dollar gold coin first struck in California at the time of the 1849 Gold Rush," explained Prue.

"Thank you, Miss Antique Roadshow. How about twenty dollars in cash? Paper money?" asked Pheebs smiling broadly.

The drunk shook his head no, "A double eagle."

"Hard currency is worth more now. How about forty dollars on paper money. Please?" asked Prue. She figured he had some price and that was more money than he probably saw in a year.

The old man thought for a minute and then replied, "Fifty dollars paper."

"Pheebs?" asked Prue wondering how much she had.

"No problem," she said as she pulled out a large wad of twenties from her purse.

"Planning on buying out the town? Things are a lot cheaper here than back home," said Prue smiling at her over cautious sister.

"Put it away! We'd could get killed in this neighborhood for that amount of cash!" yelled Piper quietly. Piper felt that they were already in enough trouble.

"Here you are, fifty dollars from the Denver Mercantile Bank. Now where is the gentlemen?" asked Pheebs sweetly.

"Thank ye, pretty lady. Go to the Badman Gulch Salon. His name is Chroner, Daimen Chroner. Good day!" he said very happily limping off fingering his money.

"Daimon Chroner? Demon Chronex? Ladies, we have won the lottery. Let's go get him!" said Pheebs ready to march off.

"And when we find him? What then?" asked Piper.

"OK, Prue stay back. He knows you. Piper and I will.." said Pheebs.

"I volunteered?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows.

"Prue can come in behind us. Let's make sure it's him, vanquish him and be on our way. It can't be any simpler. Huh, guys?" said Pheebs giving a "come on" expression. Phoebe's adrenaline really surged at the approach of a battle. Witchcraft gave her a purpose and drive beyond anything she had ever had before and she liked it.

"Do we HAVE a vanquishing spell?" asked Prue.

"Use the Power of Three. It's always works in a pinch. We're ALL here. OK?" asked Pheebs. "Piper?"

"Oh all right. Anything to get home!" she said stamping her foot.

"Prue?" asked Pheebs turning toward her.

"I'll try anything. If we miss him, we may never see him again. At least I can follow you guys home," said Prue. Prue still would feel a great loss if they didn't finish the task she had stated with back in 2000.

"Let's go, Angels," said Pheebs pointing the way.

The Badman Gulch Saloon was typical to most the saloons that Prue had seen. Just a dirtier and rougher crowd. There wasn't the background honky tonk piano sound you heard in most Hollywood versions. It was more like a cheap bar on San Francisco's less desirable side.

Phoebe and Piper walked in quietly and went up to the bar.

"Yea?" said the bartender leering at them. They could smell him from four feet away.

"Excuse me. We are looking for a Mr. Chroner," said Pheebs as she sheepishly pushed a twenty across the bar.

"Don't know him," he growled as he snapped up the money. "We don't serve. "ladies."

"Come on, Phoebe!" said Piper nervously pulling at Pheebs sleeve.

Pheebs tried again with two more of her phony twenties. "It's really important. We're his sisters and we came all the way from New York to see him. Daddy died and we have something for him!" said Pheebs batting her eyelashes. Piper looked at her at if she was nuts.

Snatching up the twenties he grinned and leered again. "Sisters? Room three upstairs!"

Piper just glared at Phoebe as they headed for the stairs. Prue joined them since he might not be seeing them approaching. Phoebe knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called out a rough voice.

"Telegram for Mr. Chroner," replied Prue shrugging. She had learned something living in the past for a few days.

"I am coming!" he replied. As the doorknob turned, Prue concentrated on the door and it flew backwards pushing the door into the demon.

"Piper!" yelled Prue.

Whoosh! He froze stuck behind the door.

"So is this the dude?" asked Piper admiring her handiwork.

"Three fingers. Weird tattoo. Red hair. That's the guy that attacked me. Getting rid of him will make this whole town safer and finish something I started almost a hundred and twenty years from now," explained Prue looking very satisfied.

"Great, finish it, Charmed Ones," said Piper in a hurry.

"The Power of Three will set us free,

The Power of Three will set us free,

The Power of Three will set us free,

The Power of Three will set us free,

The Power of Three will set us free,

The Power of Three will set us free,

The Power of Three will set us free."

And with the last verse, the demon spun around and disappeared in a cloud of sparks.

"Now let's get out of here. Hanging parties were not uncommon back here. I watched Gunsmoke. RUN!" yelled Piper.

"No, we're walking out. And then home. First back to the boarding house," said Prue as they slowly walked down the creaking wooden steps.

"What was all that noise?" asked the bartender who came over to the stairs. He did not like disturbances of any kind in his establishment.

"We must have missed him. Goodbye," waved Pheebs.

"Move it!" whispered Piper as her eyes bulged out and the bartender headed up the steps.

Out on the streets they walked a very quick pace to get back to their part of town.

Maggie was sorry to see them go, but relieved that her life would no longer be turned upside down by a coven of witches.

Quickly grabbing all their luggage they said farewell to Maggie and Mrs. Drake.

"Thanks for everything, cousin. You saved my life," Prue truthfully said to Maggie.

"You have a heart as big as the whole state."

"I shant forget your time here either, Prue. Safe journey and God bless you!" said Maggie returning the hug. Somehow she felt like one of the sisters after their experience together.

"Bye," waved Pheebs and Piper.

"I don't understand. The stagecoach will not be here till Thursday," said Mrs. Drake.

"Um, a freight wagon is giving us a ride. We're meeting him at the Union Hall," explained Prue.

"Very well. Have a safe journey to all of you," said Mrs. Drake.

As they went down the steps the sheriff stood at the bottom eying the three Halliwell sisters.

"We meet again, Missy. You is da thur-ee Haw-er-ells?" he asked spitting on the ground.

"Yes, sheriff, we were just leaving! If you'll excuse us," said Prue

turning her eyes from the sheriff who grabbed her arm.

"Did ya hip-pin to be at da Bad-men Gush ta-da climin' ta be Di-man Caner's sist-as?" he asked sounding more disgusted.

"Yes, and he wasn't in. Good day!" said Prue.

"Ah caint find him. No one has since ya thur-ee saw him. So war is he?" asked the sheriff.

"And did you find a body?" chimed in Phoebe with Piper immediately elbowing her.

"Nope, little Missy. Bot we dun hang mor-der-ers if dar be 'neef weet-nesses. I nid ya fine missies to cam down to ma off-is," he said.

Whoosh! Every mortal within sixty feet was frozen solid. "This Texas tin star is NOT going to stop us from getting home. Next time let's be a little subtler about our vanquishing. Dozens of vanquishings in modern day San Francisco and NO questions from the police. Two centuries before that we get caught with our very first one! Let's get out of here!" said Piper.

"Agreed," replied Prue.

"What about Maggie?" pointed Phoebe. "We can't leave her with the sheriff standing here."

Whoosh! Piper selectively unfroze their friend.

"No questions, Maggie. Just run!" cried Phoebe grabbing her hand.

"Heavens!" Maggie said seeing the stiff Mrs. Drake and sheriff. Then she took off with the sisters.

"Can't we just do it here?" asked Piper as they ran down a street.

Pheebs shook her head. "The parking lot of the museum would be best. We know where what will be there in 2000. It's the safest place."

"Turn here. The old meeting hall is down the street," explained Prue.

Several minutes later the women reached their destination totally exhausted.

"And I thought I was jogging enough," said Piper as she leaned again the building to catch her breath.

"Hey, these aren't my Nikes. You aren't supposed to run in high button shoes," grinned Phoebe almost as out of breath as Piper. Phoebe was still getting quite a charge out of their adventure.

"Well, good-bye my friends," said Maggie who seemed the least winded.

"Maggie, are you going to be all right going back to the Boarding House?" asked a worried Prue.

"Worry yourself not. I am an honest person and the Lord will protect me," she smiled patting Prue's hand.

"Back at the museum I saw a quote from a little girl who wrote 'Goodbye God, I'm going to Bodie,'" said Prue. "I don't know whether he is watching over people here."

"I kind of agree with Prue. This town is lawless enough that they could easily hang the "cousin" of suspected murders. If that sheriff doesn't get you, then some of those criminal types might come after you in the night," warned Phoebe.

"I really don't think that.." said Maggie who was interrupted.

"Decide fast, we have very little time," said Piper looking anxiously from the direction they had come.

"But I belong here and I don't know there," said a very confused Maggie.

Piper and Phoebe turned as they heard a commotion from the far end of the street. An angry mob was coming toward them.

"Uh guys. We survived one hanging. I think we won't be so lucky this time. The spell!"

said Pheebs. "Ready!"

"Maggie, hold our hands!" said Prue as Maggie looked at the crowd, said a brief prayer and held onto her friends' hands.

"Through time and space,

We three did run,

Return us now,

From whence we begun."

Repeating it twice, the four women vanished in a mist and left the time in a floury of white orbs. When the angry mob passed by the spot, they only saw a faint wisp of smoke. The strange women were never heard of again in the town of Bodie.

The wind howled, as the four women appeared in the gravel parking lot that Prue had pulled into many decades before. It was early morning and with the overcast sun, it felt like mid-winter back at the Manor.

"Whoa! Am I glad to see my old black truck," shouted Piper. "Woo! Thank you Lord. I will NEVER leave my time again!"

"The future is so cold," exclaimed Maggie holding herself tight trying to keep warm.

"It's just later in the year than you're used to. It's October. October 2000," explained Phoebe.

"Let's get back home before the authorities catch us here," said Prue heading for her car.

Maggie looked up the street. Even in the low morning light she could see the old weathered buildings. "Bodie looks so tired and run down. It's so sad. No people. No life. The whole spirit of the town is gone."

"That was the fate of the boom town's that sprang up around the gold mines. Thriving cities one day and when the gold ran out, the people moved on. And speaking of that, we should too!" said Prue. "Maggie ride with me."

"Of course," she said as she climbed into the strange vehicle.

"Fasten your seat belt. We'll be in San Francisco after lunch," said Prue who got in beside her.

"So quickly? It is miraculous," she commented.

"Maybe. You'll be fine. You're a survivor like me. Let's get you to your new home."

said Prue as the two cars pulled out biding Bodie farewell.

The next day the sisters were gathered around the table in the breakfast nook having their morning coffee reflecting on their adventure.

"The coffee is good, but seems so weak," said Maggie now dressed in some of Prue's casual clothes. Though uncomfortable in them, she already looked the part.

"Decaf. You'll get used to it. You have a lot to learn, Maggie," said Piper, "But we'll teach you. The guestroom is yours as long as you want it. Anyone who saves our butts is a welcomed friend." Piper squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Piper," said Maggie as she smiled back.

"You know Maggie, after you learn a little more about life here I may have the perfect job for you," said Prue.

"You need to teach me a great deal, Prue," said Maggie quietly looking down.

"And you can teach us, too. I was talking to my friend Rose and they might have an opening at the Bodie State Park. Who better to talk about Bodie in its hay day? You lived it and knew the people. And you're so articulate that you'd make the perfect guide. Bring the past alive for visitors to the town. What do you say?" asked Prue.

"What do I say?" repeated Maggie.

"She means would that type of position interest you?" asked Piper translating for her sister.

"Yes. It would indeed," said Maggie smiling.

Phoebe added, "And you would be close to your old life. But I think you'll enjoy your new on too."

'Thank you, my friends," Maggie replied. "I know I will be fine with you fine people around to help me."

"At least the police found enough evidence to exonerate you," said Piper sipping her coffee again. "We've have had enough murder wraps over our heads."

"I still have to go down there and answer some questions. I guess my story will be that I was just lost in the hills for a few days and my sisters found me," suggested Prue. Prue really didn't think that they would buy it though.

"We always well come and find you. And have you gotten over the "I'll do it alone!" attitude? OR are you going to let your sisters help you with all your witchy problems?"

"I will definitely think twice about it before going after demons myself again," said Prue

teasing her sisters.

"Yep. You'll think twice about it and then run off and do it on your own again. I KNOW you Prue," smiled Phoebe giving her the knowing eye. "And I love you, too!"

"Maybe you're right. At least we aren't going to be apart again. Sisters forever?" asked Prue raising her cup.

"Yep, that's it," said Piper raising her mug reluctantly.

"To the Charmed Ones," said Pheebs as they clinked their mugs together and drank. And the Halliwell sisters were together again.

THE END


End file.
